Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Zusammenfassung zur E3 2015
Die E3 im Jahre 2015 war wieder einmal eine spannende Marketingveranstaltung, in der ein Publisher den nächsten übertrumpfen wollte. Oder im Falle von Nintendo halt mal so gezeigt wird, was man gerade über hat. Und da das nicht viel war, hat man sich halt mit spaßigen Muppet-Puppen verlustiert. Bethesda, die in diesem Jahr ihre erste Pressekonferenz abhielten, trumpften auch schon unüblicherweise schon am Sonntag auf, oder halt Montags, zu einer sehr unchristlichen europäischen Zeit. Dabei liessen sie aber auch direkt alles im Staub zurück, bevor die E3 und deren davorigen Pressekonferenz-Marathon überhaupt angefangen hatte. Bethesda gewinnt Hatte man doch erst wenige Tage zuvor den Ballon platzen lassen, dass ein neues Fallout erscheinen wird, wurde einem nicht nur ebenfalls noch verkündet, dass das Spiel sogar noch dieses Jahr erscheint, man hat auch direkt den Gimmick-Preis mit dem wohl nutzlosesten und gleichzeitig coolsten Beigabe zu einer Collector's Edition, einem wahrhaftigen Pip-Boy angekündigt. thumb|right|350 px Während der anderthalb-stündigen Konferenz wurden aber auch noch das neue Doom gezeigt, welches in seiner Blutrünstigkeit, den Vorgängern nicht nur das Wasser reichen kann, sondern auch noch gehörig eine Schippe Blut nachlegt, diesmal mit noch detailierteren Kettensägen-Gebrauch. Und mit Dishonored 2 werden andere Gegenden und Charaktere gezeigt. Insgesamt eine sehr gelungene Präsentation, die damit endete, dass all Anwesenden Journalisten niedliche Plastikfigürchen der drei Hauptspiele gereicht bekamen. Für mich das einzig ärgerliche an dieser sehr freuen Morgenstunde, da ich dann doch lieber vor Ort gewesen wäre. Aber mit Sony, XBOX, Ubisoft, Square Enix und EA sollten ja auch noch weitere internationale Grosskonzerne ihre Neuheiten vorstellen und die haben teils auch ganz ordentlich nachgelegt. Das Jahr des Star Wars-Fans Dass dieses Jahr im Zeichen von Star Wars steht, konnte man nicht nur am neuen Update für The old Republic sehen, direkt auf die Fanaugen gab es in den vielen Trailern für das neue Battlefront. Trotz anfänglicher starker Kritik aus den Fan-Reihen, wurden die Gemüter wohl doch ein wenig beruhigt. Es machte auch einfach Spaß dem Spiel zuzuschauen. Optisch sah es einfach wunderbar aus, man bekam schon ein gewissen Eindruck, wie es sich später spielen wird und das Ganze endete natürlich fulminant in einem Laserschwertkampf zwischen Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader. Ein neues Need for Speed wurde angekündigt und Mirrors Edge ebenfalls beides eine Art Neuaufgüsse von vorherigen Titeln, aber beide auch mit dem Potential die bisherigen Titel zu überflügeln, auf Faith's neuen Auftritt bin ich fast ebenso gespannt, wie auf düstere Strassenrennen. Ubisoft's Comeback? thumb|right|335 px Ein echte Überraschung von Ubisoft gab es in Form von For Honor, einem Schwertkampf-Multiplayer, der interessante Elemente von MOBAs zu übernehmen scheint, und die verschiedenen Settings mit Wikingern, oder Rittern erscheinen und dabei nebenbei eine neues Genre gründen, FPSwordplay-MOBA? Kneipenschlägereien, dreckige Strassen und drollige Droschkenrennen waren das Markenzeichen des diesjährig gezeigten Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. Wir hoffen das die Lektionen aus dem letzten Launch eines AC-Titels gelernt worden sind, das was uns bisher aus London gezeigt wurde, macht aber ganz gehörig Lust auf mehr. Noch ein HD-Remake? Böse Zungen haben im Vorfeld der E3 auch schon von Trinkspielchen erzählt, bei denen immer ein Kurzer getrunken werden musste, wenn das Wort HD-Remake gefallen ist. Aber auch wenn man durchaus genug Gelegenheit hatte, bei diversen Pressekonferenzen sich damit komplett ins Jenseits zu schiessen, macht es Square Enix mit seinem kompletten Remake eines der Klassiker aus der Final Fantasy Reihe doch irgendwie anders und baut Final Fantasy VII nochmal komplett wieder neu auf und verspricht auch viele Neuerungen. Auch Square Enix überraschte ein wenig mit seine Pressekonferenz, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr hielten. Und die anderen so? Virtual Reality war trotz diesem Jahr erscheinendem HTC Vive von Valve und Oculus Rift, welches im nächsten Frühjahr erscheint und anderen Headsets, wie z.B. dem Morpheus von Sony in meinem Augen leider höchstens ein Randthema, wahre Neuerungen, oder gar Produktinformation haben hier schmerzlich gefehlt. Viele machen etwas mit dem Thema, Nintendo denkt es macht keinen Spaß macht, so richtig scheint VR dann wohl erst gegen Ende des Jahres loszulegen. thumb|right|335 px Aber es wurden auch viele andere Spiele gezeigt, die großes Interesse hervorgerufen haben. No Man's Sky wurde zwar schon letztes Jahr auf der E3 vorgestellt, aber diesmal wurde noch mehr gezeigt und vor allen die fast unendliche große Spielwelt und Möglichkeiten der Interaktionen scheint direkt dadrauf angelegt zu sein, die arbeitende Bevölkerung vom Arbeiten abzuhalten. Cuphead war für viele Journalisten auch die größte Überraschung und zeigt ein Jump'n'Run im Zeichenstil der frühen 20er und 30er Jahre, man hat fast selbst das Gefühl, ein Zeichentrick-Film zu spielen. Und Sony konnte auch das noch das von vielen als längst begraben gedachten Nachfolger von ICO und Shadow of the Colossus zeigen und wieder einmal beweisen, das Totgeglaubte einfach länger leben. The Last Guardian wird mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeite, seinen Weg zu meiner PS4 finden. Fazit right|335 px Im Großen und Ganzen war die diesjährige E3 eine durchaus interessante Veranstaltung mit schönen Highlights und Neuvorstellung von Spielen, die viele schon erwartet hatten, aber es gab zum Glück auch genügend Überraschungen, die Vorfreude auf die kommende Spiel-Abende machen, so richtige Kracher wollten sich mit wenigen Ausnahmen aber noch nicht einstellen. Vielleicht ist man ja mittlerweile bereit, auch auf anderen Gaming-Veranstaltungen Neuheiten zu verkünden. Es bleibt ein spannendes Jahr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag